


Turning Up The Heat

by celticheart72



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Mick Rory, Violence, mick rory pisses off his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Mick Rory. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“MICK RORY!!!”

Mick cringed and grinned at the same time.

Ray looked between Mick and the rec room door. “Uh oh. Sounds like you’re in trouble.”

“Shut up, haircut.” Mick growled at his friend.

When you appeared in the doorway your expression was livid and you were red to the tip of your ears.

“Time for me to go.” Ray got up, sidestepped around you, and left the rec room.

Your boyfriend grunted as he looked you over then held out his beer. “Here.”

“I don’t want a beer, Mick!” You marched up to where he sat on the couch and bent over him with narrowed eyes. “I want you to realize I don’t need you to make my decisions for me!!”

“What are you talking about, babe?” He smirked behind his beer bottle.

All that did was piss you off even more. “You told Sara I couldn’t go on the last mission?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Too dangerous.” His lifted chin and widened eyes made him look a bit psychotic.

“You have got to be kidding me.” When you stood up and folded your arms over your chest he raised an eyebrow and took another drink of his beer. “I can damn well take care of myself and you know it!!”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Mick, you better have something more to say than your usual caveman grunts.” You stomped your foot for emphasis.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” Mick set his beer aside and reached out to pull you into his lap while he laughed.

You put your hand on his chest and pushed away from him to study his face. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?!”

“What?” He continued to snicker as you swatted at him and he blocked your blows with his forearms.

“You’re a rogue you know that!!”

Mick caught your hands in his and pulled you down into his chest until your face was inches from his. “And  _ that’s _ why you like me.”

His kiss left you breathless and hot and you forgot why you were mad at him in the first place.


	2. Don't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”
> 
> WARNINGS: non-consensual touching, Mick losing his temper, violence

You smiled when you saw your boyfriend walk in with his partner and sit in your section. Mick held up two fingers when he caught your eye and you nodded to let him know you understood. Snart looked bored as usual.

The black and red tutu skirt you wore as part of your uniform bounced as you walked to the bar. Eyes followed your movements and roved over the corset. Not the eyes you wanted watching you. Unfortunately, in a place like this, looking was encouraged. It kept the customers interested and buying drinks.

Touching was frowned upon but not always discouraged.

It was the touching you hated the most. You weren’t talent so you didn’t have to get up on stage or provide lap dances but of course the men who came in here didn’t always care.

Just when you were getting ready to put Mick and Snart’s beers onto your tray some guy pulled you into his lap.

“Hey baby, how about you give daddy a lap dance?”

“You’re not my daddy, and I’m not a dancer. I just serve drinks. You can ask one of the dancers.”

“I picked you.”

“You’ll have to pick someone else.” You righted yourself and got off his lap, but he grabbed hold of your forearm. Hard. “Let go of me…”

“Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours.” Mick’s low growl came from behind you.

“ _ Mick _ .” Snart’s warning drawl was almost instantaneous.

“Stay out of this, Snart.”

You turned to find Mick standing behind you, smoke practically coming out of his ears, and fire in his hazel eyes. His fists were balled at his sides and he was just barely holding onto his temper. When you tried to pull out of the man’s grasp he yanked you back toward him hard enough that you stumbled on your heels. “OW let go, you’re hurting me you fucktard!”

That severed the tenuous thread Mick had on his rage. Snart took a step back out of the way as Mick snatched up a chair and bashed it over the guy’s head. You were suddenly free and took several steps out of the way. While Snart didn’t actively intervene, he did move closer to you while he kept an eye on your pissed off boyfriend.

Mick landed a punch on the guy’s jaw that knocked him out then raised his foot.

Snart grabbed his arm. “Let’s go.”

The expression Mick turned on his partner was wild, but he acquiesced. Then he looked at you and held out his hand. Even as pissed off as he was, he wasn’t going to manhandle you. “Come on, babe. You don’t work here anymore.”

You opened your mouth to argue but changed your mind and took his hand instead.

When the three of you were in their van Mick lifted your arm to look at it. The finger marks were evident, you’d definitely have some bruises.

“Should have let me stomp on him.” Mick growled at his partner.

“We do  _ not  _ have time for you to get out of control, Mick.” Snart’s icy blue eyes looked irritated in the rear view.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mick’s eyes met yours. “You alright?”

You smiled. “I am now. Thank you.”

Mick grunted and was quiet a minute then smirked. “Fucktard?”

“It was all I could come up with on short notice.”

That made him chuckle and when he was sure Snart wasn’t looking he lifted your arm to kiss the growing purple spot.


	3. Don't Like Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Halloween prompt “You know what would look good with that costume? Fire. Burn it.”
> 
> Thank you to woon for bouncing this one with me and providing some of the inspiration dialogue.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You held the red, white, and black satin up and smiled at Mick.

“No.” He shook his head and walked past you into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to the couch.

“Why?”

“Don’t like clowns.” His heavy boots went up onto the coffee table and you winced at the sound of the glass shaking.

“But it goes with my costume.” Lifting your other hand, you waggled the bag containing the sexy version of the sinister clown costume you got him.

Mick’s hazel eyes narrowed and moved between the two. He tilted his head back to take a drink of his beer and waved his other hand at his costume. “You know what would look good with that costume?”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. “No babe, what?”

“Fire. Burn it.” He grinned and patted his heat gun which he’d laid on the cushion next to him.

“Well…if you wear this…” You laid his costume over the couch arm where he sat. He pulled his elbow away and bared his teeth at it. After some fumbling with the bag you managed to pull your costume out and held it up in front of you. “…I’ll wear this.”

He studied it for a few seconds. “Will you be naked underneath?”

“Maybe.”

That gruff hum of his was your only answer as he reached over with his gloved hand and picked up the costume you got him for the party later that night. He held it in his fist and motioned you back to your bedroom.

When you came back out 30 minutes later in your costume with your makeup and hair done like the picture you found Mick sitting on the couch still in his regular clothes. Your eyes dropped to the bowl of candy between his legs that he was picking through.

His eyes lifted when you moved to stand in front of him. After giving you an appreciative once over he grunted and went back to his digging. When he came up with a Fireball, he grinned up at you, popped it out of the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

“Where’s your costume, babe?”

He pointed out to the backyard. “Burning.”

Your mouth dropped open as you turned to look through the sliding glass door at the metal trash can sitting in the middle of the yard. There were flames dancing in it and you caught sight of a little bit of red satin hanging over the side.


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a request for YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel. Mick’s gf is giving him the silent treatment and he later finds out her voice was damaged during a mission and he didn’t know because he wasn’t paying attention during the debriefing. 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Hey doll, can you get me a beer outta the fridge?” Mick asks around a mouthful of the sandwich he’s eating as you walk into the kitchen.

You don’t say a word. Just open the fridge and grab a beer for him along with one of those funky mineral water things you like. When you set his beer in front of him you smile, press a kiss to the side of his head, and walk out of the room.

His hazel eyes follow you out the door and he vaguely wonders why you didn’t say anything. Shrugging he goes back to his sandwich.

A few hours later he finds you in the rec room with Ray watching something on TV in there. He drops down on the couch between you and Ray and puts his arm around your shoulders.

“What’re you watching, doll?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you smile and rest your head against his chest.

Pursing his lips, he glances over at Ray who arches a brow at him. Mick bares his teeth and growls at his friend who simply shakes his head.

Thirty minutes later you sit up and stretch your arms over your head, drawing Mick’s eyes to your breasts. You tilt your head toward him and smile until he looks at your face. Leaning in you kiss him and linger a second when you break the kiss giving him your best come hither look.

Mick bounces his eyebrows at Ray and smirks as he follows you out of the room.

An hour later he’s back and more confused than ever. You hadn’t uttered a sound. Not a moan, not his name, not a single plea for more. He has no idea what the hell he did to make you give him the silent treatment.

There isn’t any way you can be mad at him; he’s positive that he’d know. After all, you aren’t exactly subtle or quiet about it when you are.

“What’s the matter, Mick?” Ray is still on the couch watching whatever he’d been watching when Mick left with you.

Mick hums and sits heavily on the couch with his beer.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Very funny, haircut.”

Ray stares at Mick for a minute, shrugs, and goes back to watching the movie on the TV.

“She’s not talking to me.”

“Who?”

Mick glares over at Ray.

“Are you serious, Mick?” Ray starts to chuckle then clears his throat and straightens his face when Mick looks especially irritated. “Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what? Did one of you hit me in the head again?”

“What? No!” Ray shakes his head. “The last mission? She got hit in the throat? Can’t talk until her larynx heals?”

“Who told you that?”

“Sara went over what happened in the mission debriefing. You were there Mick.” He stares at Mick dumbfounded for a minute. “You weren’t paying attention, were you?”

Mick hums again and takes another drink of his beer. “Probably not.”

Ray isn’t sure what to say so he just goes back to watching the movie.

“Probably should get her some ice cream tomorrow. I liked that when I was a kid and had my tonsils out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
